Dance of Thorns
by tphantomhive13
Summary: Hunters were supposed to only kill the Rogue Vampires. The Vampires were supposed to stay away from the Hunters. But nothing isn't what its supposed to be. And as life plays its cruel hand, John and Dave will have to try to make things work out. Pepsicola. John/Dave
1. Chapter 1 Shattered Dreams

_The Hunter gene is crucial to the Hunters' ability to defend themselves and fight the Vampires._

 _This gene can be inherited from the Hunters to their children, or it can result from a gene mutation when a human survives a near-death experience they had with a Vampire without being Bitten._

 _The abilities of this gene are vast and unique to every Hunter. The first ability is to summon a Soul Weapon and wield it._

 _No two Hunters have the same weapon and every weapon has a different resting form. The weapon's resting form can be anything, making it hard for a Vampire to disarm a Hunter before the Hunter summons their weapon._

 _Another ability is to sense allies and enemies. This is a difficult concept to control and is overwhelming to the young Hunters after their Renewal when this sense is heightened. It can be frightening when experiencing the sensitized sense, but to practice is to be accustomed to the feeling._

 _When a Hunter senses a Vampire, that Renewed Hunter has a gut feeling "pulling" them towards the Vampire's location while simultaneously alerting the Hunter to a Vampire's presence._

 _A young Hunter that has not gone through the process of the Renewal will experience a "bad feeling" when encountering or being near a Vampire._

 _The feeling a Hunter experiences when another Hunter is sensed is difficult to describe. The best description would be that a "good feeling" overcomes the Hunter when a comrade is near and that "good feeling" is intensified when the Hunter has gone through the process of Renewal._

John didn't know why that passage from _The Hunter's Guide_ popped into his frantic mind, but when you're a thirteen-year-old stuck in a Bunker with nothing but rations, a bed, some medical supplies, and your thoughts while Rogue Vampires are attacking your home for no reason and Dad is fighting them...well, your mind tends to go places that it usually doesn't go to. John was sitting on top of the bed and curling in on himself as he trembled and kept his whimpers at minimal volume. The Bunker was supposed to be soundproof, but John's Dad told him that to be as quiet as possible just in case.

John's electric blue eyes was staring at one of the four plain, gray walls of the Bunker through crooked glasses as he tried to bring his erratic breathing to normal. _In 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ John tried to coach himself but his lungs weren't having it. His panic attacks weren't anything new; in fact, they're the biggest problem John has with his Hunter training. His class was doing simulations of Vampire attacks so the next generation of Hunters knew what they were getting themselves into. John's best friend, Dave, and the rest of the class flawlessly went through the simulations.

All except John.

As soon as the first digital Vampire locked it's pixalated red eyes with his blue ones, John froze and forgot to breathe. He remembered when he looked into those red eyes last and that was when his Mom died. The fear burned through his veins and the panic took the form of an invisible fist grabbing his chest and squeezing.

The instructors had to cut the simulation short and dismiss the class so John wouldn't feel the twenty pairs of eyes burning his skin in humilation as he tried to form a logical thought. Dave was allowed to stay with John and he managed to have John go from a whimpering, sobbing, screaming mess to a semi-responding to the albino and the Instructors. John's Dad, who was a well-known Hunter before he retired after Mom's death, was stuck in the office and couldn't pick John up from the Facility. John's cousin, Jake English, was next on the Emergency Contacts list and the green-eyed young adult arrived to a severely embarrassed John hiding his face in Dave's shoulder while Dave was giving an awkward hug.

Jake brought Dave and John to John's home and the three marathoned shitty movies while pigging out on ice-cream until Dave's older brother (and Jake's boyfriend), Dirk, grabbed Dave and brought him home. After that incident, John had to stay late at the Facility to try and pass the simulations while the rest of the class moved on with the other lessons; John still can't get through the first simulated Vampire without an attack, and it got to the point where Dave had to be on standby to keep his best friend calm until Jake brought the two and prepared another movie marathon to calm the young ravenett.

John jumped when he heard an ungodly loud wail above the noise from outside the Bunker and his body went completely rigid.

Was that Dad or was that a dying Rogue Vampire?

John curled in tighter and started sobbing while feeling like he was being suffocated by the invisible fist of panic until everything went dark.

"John," A male's voice gently called in an English accent.

John woke up to someone lightly shaking his shoulder. Confusion hit him as he wondered when he fell asleep, but he must've passed out because of the panic attack. He opened one eye to be met with emerald green eyes. "...Jake?" John groaned as he turned to lay on his back.

"You had me worried there, punky," Jake softly chuckled and he smiled a bit before frowning. "Are you all right?"

John nodded as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when he suddenly sat up and paled. "Dad!" He turned to Jake. "Is Dad okay?"

Jake wouldn't meet John's gaze as he adjusted his glasses absentmindedly. "I don't know John. Now get up so we can go to my flat."

John stood and watched as the sun-kissed man took a blue scarf out of his green jacket pocket. "What's that for?"

"I'm gonna tie it around your eyes so you don't see the mess outside," Jake answered and he tied the scarf around John's head, covering the boy's eyes and glasses in the process. "There you go, punky. Let's get home."

Jake grabbed John's hand and led the boy out of the Bunker.

The smell of death and blood hit John like a truck and the buck-toothed teenager gagged before he felt Jake moved the scarf to cover his nose to reduce the intensity of the smell. John was tugged out of the house as quickly s possible with Jake using hi free hand to weave John around obstacles. Once outside, John let loose the bile that was building up in his throat and Jake rubbed his back to soothe the ailing teen as he tugged the scarf off of John's face. Jake waited patiently for John to calm down, and scared off several Hunters for trying to interrogate John.

"Can you believe these plonkers? Trying to bother a poor child-" Jake savagely muttered.

"J-Jake?" John coughed and the older of the buck-toothed duo turned around and went to the teen's side immediately.

"Yes, punky?" Jake asked, wrapping an arm around John's shoulder to keep the younger from turning around to see the slovenly state the house was in.

"C-can we go to your flat now?"

Jake nodded and the two went to Jake's car and rode in silence to the apartment complex Jake lived in. John remained silent as they entered the green and black schemed apartment.

"Hungry?" Jake asked.

"No," John quietly responded as he trudged over the green, carpeted floor of the living room and plopped face first on the black, leather couch.

"My couch isn't a comfortable place to sleep on, punky."

"I don't want to sleep."

"I beg to differ. You just went through a traumatic attack and puked your bloody brains out. Go to your room and I'll bring you some water to keep you hydrated."

John sat up and stared at Jake with dull blue eyes and the tears started to cascade down his cheeks. Jake's heart shattered at the sight and he went to John and sat beside him on the couch and opened his arms. John accepted the invitation, embracing his cousin and sobbing into his chest.

"It'll be alright John," Jake muttered as he returned the embrace and rocked the teen back and forth in a comforting manner, "You'll be alright. I got you. I'm here."

Jake repeated those four sentences like a mantra until John's sobbing reduced to sniffles. A somber silence enveloped the two and Jake sighed.

"I know this isn't the proper time, but I have to get it over with so the other Hunters won't bother you," Jake hesitated as he felt John tense in his arms, "What happened John?"

John didn't answer for a couple of moments before he sniffled, "I-I don't know. It happened so fast. I went to bed and then Dad woke me up, made sure I had my Pogo Hammer ring, and he stuffed me in the Bunker with a change of clothes. He told me that we…we were surrounded by Rogues and to not open the Bunker or come out and then he slammed the Bunker door closed, and locked it…..Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Dad's dead, isn't he?"

"We don't know yet. It's too early in the investigation."

"But he wasn't there?"

"No, John. Don't think about those things, okay? I'll handle it. You need to rest and recover."

John nodded and clung to Jake tighter. "And Jake?"

"Yeah, punky?"

"I don't want to be a Hunter anymore….well, I couldn't anyway but I don't want to train anymore."

"I'll give a call and sort it out." Jake nudged John. "Now off to bed you go."

John released Jake and kissed his cheek. "Love you cuz."

"Love you too, punky."

Then John holed himself up in the guest bedroom that he claimed as his own. For a month, John wallowed in his blue, hooded pajamas while Jake made sure the teen ate, and comforted him when he was haunted by nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2 Keep It Cool

Dave Strider was the third person to know about what happened to John's Dad. That was pretty fucking uncool if you asked the albino. His best friend loses his Dad and he's basically the last person to know?

Fuck. That.

He was supicious when the instructors and superiors were acting secretive during lessons and training: always whispering amongst themselves and are too preoccupied to answer any question or to even give fighting pointers. It pissed the Strider off immensely. Then, one of the instructors announced that John Egbert wouldn't attend anymore lessons and that he pulled out of training.

Hunters almost never pull out of training.

Dave tried to message his best friend on pesterchum but it went down like this:

turntechGodhead [TG] **began pestering** ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: egderp

TG: what the fuck are you doing

TG: you're pulling out of training

TG: what the fuck is up

TG: answer me dammit

TG: ...

turntechGodhead [TG] **ceased pestering** ectoBiologist [EB]

For a whole fucking month, Dave's been slowly spiraling into an ironic tornado of anger. John wasn't answering his messages or calls. This was the longest that the childhood friends spent not talking to each other. Even when they got into fights they would be talking and joking around again after a couple of days.

When he dropped by John's place to confront him, the entire place was wrapped in fucking caution tape.

Dave was worried and borderline panicking, but he wasn't gonna let his bro, Dirk, or anyone else know about that, espcially Dirk. Dirk can always see through Dave, and that pissed the younger Strider off more than anything. He was supposed to be ironic, cool, and composed; nothing was supposed to get through his cool kid face, but Dirk always knew what was up with Dave. When Dirk heard Dave give a frustrated sigh for the hundreth time that day after checking his phone during dinner, the older Strider decided that enough was enough.

"What's your problem, little man?" Dirk demanded, taking off his pointy anime shades and placing them on the kitchen counter. He meant business as his amber-orange eyes pierced his little brother.

"Fucking John," Dave retorted as he also removed his round shades. His red eyes locking with amber-orange.

Dirk heard what wasn't being said though. _I'm worried about him but he hasn't been talking to me_. _What did I do wrong?_ Sometimes, Dirk prided himself on being able to read Dave like a book. He saw the concern swimming in those red pools, and the panic. Dirk sighed and ran a his hand through his spikey blonde hair. _Might as well tell Dave._ "Dave...listen closely because I'm going to say this once."

"Oh shit, this is serious isn't it?"

"Fuckloads serious. You listening?"

"Of fucking course I am. Spit it out already."

Dirk took another breath. "John lost his Dad from a Rogue attack."

Dave's eyes widened and he grew paler than he usually was. "What?"

Dirk snatched Dave's phone away before Dave could pester John. "Hold up, I'm not done."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me before?!" Dave screamed. Fuck his cool exterior.

"Because the investigation is still going on and you know you're forbidden from knowing anything about it because you're not a full-fledged Hunter."

"But John's my best friend! How the fuck can you-"

"Best friend?" Dirk asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Dave blushed and he tried to snatch his phone back. "Bro give me my fucking phone!"

"Dave Strider. Sit your ass back down."

Dave stared at his brother in shock. Dirk never pulled his full name in any conversation, much less tell him to do something. But the albino sat back down and glared at his brother who was seeing everything and figuring it out.

Dave was crushing on John. Big time.

He never knew when the crush started forming, but it did and it smacked Dave right in the face one day. Dave Strider was never the touchy type kind of guy. The less contact, the better. But John would hug him and wrap an arm around his shoulders all the time, and eventually Dave would look forward to John almost squeezing the breath out of him. Dave always knew he was gay, even joked with Dirk that he caught the homo from the blonde, but Dave never denied his sexuality nor did he put it on a sign for everyone to see. Dave can find females attractive and it boosted his ego a bit when he had quite a few chicks hit on him, but he was never interested in them in a sexual way. What he was really after was dick and ass. More specifically, John's dick and ass.

Don't even get Dave started on how nice John's ass is.

But Dave never wanted Dirk to find out about his crush, much less his love life (or lack there of), because, like typical Dirk, he would try to play wingman.

"Dave, I'm fucking serious, leave John alone. He doesn't want to talk to anyone so let him be."

"But Bro-"

"Don't 'but Bro' me. Jake's keeping a close eye on him, so he's fine." Dirk tossed Dave's phone back to its owner and put his shades back on. "I mean it Dave, give John his space. When he's in the mood to put up with your shit, he'll message you back."

Silence enveloped the Striders as Dirk grabbed their plates, threw out the mostly untouched babyback ribs, and did the dishes. Dave put his shades back on and went up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. The albino landed face-first onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He stopped when his throat felt like it was on fire and he lifted his face to glare at his phone like it was the cause of his problems. He checked pesterchum again, saw that John still hadn't even read his slew of messages, and chucked his phone across the room.

A few days later, the clouds parted and angels sang.

Dave returned to his home to find that Dirk wasn't back yet. "Must be on another Hunt," Dave mused aloud as he snatched a bag of Doritos from one of the kitchen cabinets and wandered the empty house until he decided to settle in the living room and channel surf while eating the trianglular chips. He settled on watching "The Office" and not even 15 seconds of watching the current episode his phone dinged with a pesterchum notification. Dave's heart pounded as he took out his phone and he nearly sobbed when he saw that John _finally_ answered him.

ectoBiologist [EB] **began pestering** turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave

EB: sorry i've been ignoring you

EB: was going through some shit

TG: bro don't apologize

TG: you ok now

EB: eh, i'm better at least

TG: bro you worried me

TG: sorry about your dad

EB: he's not dead dave

EB: just missing

EB: jake's been taking care of me

EB: i'm staying at his apartment now

EB: can i call you?

TG: fuck yeah you can

ectoBiologist [EB] **ceased pestering** turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave didn't even click out of the app before the selfie he and John took when they started Hunter training together covered his screen as the _Ghostbusters_ theme song started playing. Dave answered.

"'Sup?" Dave greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey," John's voice answered half-heartedly.

Dave's heart plummeted to his stomach, John sounded like a mess. Even though Dave only heard his voice for a second, he can tell the difference. John's voice was too raspy, groggy, and...hollow to his liking. He could imagine a zombie-looking John sitting on his bed with his disheveled raven-black hair looking even more like a rat's nest, dull blue eyes with dark circles under them, and his glasses crooked on his face. The albino wouldn't be surprised if that's what John actually looked like.

"Not to sound like _that_ asshole, but you sound like shit Egderp."

"I know."

"John, are you sure you're okay?"

An empty chuckle filled John's end of the reciever. "I'm a bit better...I promise, Dave. I just haven't been feeling up to anything."

"John, you sound like you need my ironic awesomeness to cheer you up. Come over, I got some movies we can watch and we can order a shit ton of pizza to marathon this shit."

"That's sounds great, Dave, but I rather not."

Dave sighed and turned off the TV. "Come on John, talk. You never turn down a movie marathon." He heard John sniffle and panicked. "H-hey don't cry. We can leave-"

"No, it's fine Dave...just give me a minute," John sniffled.

"Take your time."

Dave dutifully waited for John to calm down and while John was describing what happened to him, and the ravenette choked up on several occasions, the albino didn't make any comments; he just nodded his head, and listened. Occassionally, John asked if Dave was still there because he was so quiet.

"I'm not going anywhere John," Dave responded repeatedly.

Dirk finally returned home and saw that Dave was on the phone. Dave looked to Dirk and mouthed "John" and "stay fucking quiet." Dirk gave a thumbs up and went to his room.

"Yeah, so that's that," John sighed and sniffled again.

"Sounds rough," Dave responded lamely before clearing his throat, "So you're not going to be a Hunter? What are you gonna do?"

"Jake said he would enroll me in a regular, public school once the investigation is over...what about you, Dave? How's your training coming along? Did you finish Bonding with your sword?"

"I got most of it done. I might get a mission in a couple of months to finsh everything up and finally be a Hunter."

"That's great! Promise to be careful?"

"Egderp, I ain't goin' anywhere," Dave promised as his Texan twang seeped through.

John giggled. _Giggled_. "Sometimes I forget you're from Texas."

Dave blushed, thankful that they were both on the phone so John couldn't see. "Yeah, it slips through." He heard someone talking in the background on John's end of the phone conversation.

"Jake-what-ugh-fine!" John said, sounding like he was farther away from the phone.

Dave chuckled.

"Jake told me to invite you and Dirk over for some lunch," John sighed, "I think he just really wants to see Dirk so they can, as Jake would put it, 'snog.'"

"Hold on, Egderp" Dave lowered his phone, covering the microphone end. "Hey bro!" He yelled.

"'Sup?" Dirk yelled back.

"Jake invited us to his place for lunch! You game?"

"Fuck yeah I am!"

"Keep it in your pants while we're there!"

"Shut the fuck up you little shit!"

Dave smirked and he put his phone back on his ear. "We'll be there," He confirmed with John.

"Sweet. See you later, Dave," John dismissed.

"Later."

Dave hung up and fist bumped the air. John was finally talking to him again. He wasn't his usual rambling self, but Dave wasn't going to look the fucking gift horse in the mouth.

Jake didn't waste time in greeting Dirk with a kiss as son as the Striders arrived at the apartment. Dave gagged and turned away only to see John sitting at the piano, softly playing a haunting refrain. Dave sat beside him on the bench, lightly elbowing him. John stopped playing and looked to Dave, and Dave was right. John's sparkling blue eyes were duller than they used to be and purple, bruise-like circles were underneath them. Dave didn't have the chance to ask about John's condition before the ravenett wrapped him in a constricting bear hug. The albino stiffened a bit before relaxing into the embrace.

"Can't. Breathe," Dave warned and John loosened up the hug but didn't pull away. It was like Dave was his lifeline with how desperate John clung to him.

"I missed you," John said into Dave's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dave responded and he patted John's head, "Me too."


End file.
